


baby, it's cold outside

by kenmagoesblep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmagoesblep/pseuds/kenmagoesblep
Summary: “You think the rain's gonna stop any time soon?” Shouyou turns to him suddenly, flinging a few drops of cold water across the room with his movement. His hair is pretty damp.“Probably not,” Kenma chuckles quietly at his boyfriend’s disappointment.--" Stranded due to weather with Kenhina"suggestion sent by @sassi_perere
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!!! its 3 am and i have no impulse control. a couple of days ago, i decided to open for prompts/suggestions on curiouscat (still open btw, if any of you are interested!) and my dear friend [sassi](https://twitter.com/sassi_perere) sent me a list with a bunch of very interesting ones that i'll be working on shortly, one of them being this one!! and im so happy to be writing kenhina again!!! last time i did was in 2017 and it's not even posted klgsdhglsdk maybe one day... anyway. this was also somewhat inspired by [a doodle of mine](https://twitter.com/kenmagoesblep/status/1218014212922007553?s=20) that i did a couple of days ago.  
> hope you all enjoy the reading!!

“Wow… It’s pouring outside!” Shouyou says, putting his head out of the window and looking up at the clouds. Kenma can’t see his face, but he knows Shouyou’s smiling from tone alone. “Does it always rain like this here in Tokyo?”

  
  
“Kinda…” Kenma rests his face on his hand, perched on the center table. “If temperatures were a little lower, that’d be snow.”

“Oooooooh…” his voice dissipates into the rain. 

They go quiet for a little while, the sound of heavy rain filling the ambient as Kenma stares. On any other day, he would be a little more reserved about this, as to not get caught, but it’s been so long. Shouyou spent two whole years away in Brazil and his presence was bitterly missed. So Kenma allows himself to bask in the sun for a little bit.

“You think it’s gonna stop any time soon?” Shouyou turns to him suddenly, flinging a few drops of cold water across the room with his movement. His hair is pretty damp. 

“Probably not,” Kenma chuckles quietly at his boyfriend’s disappointment.

“Ugh, damn it,” Shouyou sticks his head out of the window again, this time looking down. “There’s so much water! How am I supposed to walk back to my hotel?”

“You can always take a cab.”

“Nooo…” he whines. “It’s so expensive! Is there a subway station close by?”

  
  
“You’d have to take a cab there if you don’t want to get wet.”

Shouyou grunts loudly and slumps against the window, his arms dangling outside, and Kenma chuckles fondly. His physically different — Shouyou’s hair is shorter, his skin is tanned and freckled from sun exposure, his build stronger from the training — but he’s still the same, bubbly, dramatic and often childish Shouyou he knows. Endearingly so.

“You should stay over,” Kenma says after a while. Shouyou whips his head towards him again, splashing the room with some more cold water. 

“Really?!” his eyes sparkle with joy. Kenma’s heart flip flops all over his chest. 

“Yes,” Kenma gets up from his spot and goes towards a cabinet in the corner. “There’s many spare blankets.” to prove his point, he pulls out a clean blanket from the cabinet. 

Shouyou stares at him for a couple of seconds, like he doesn’t understand something about his invitation, but as soon as he does, his face burns a bright pink, expanding across his ears and nose. Cute. 

“I can pay your cab if you’d rather go,” Kenma offers as a precaution.

“No, no! I wanna stay here!” Shouyou almost shouts as a response. Kenma smiles. 

“Alright. Now close the windows, you’re shivering.”

“On it!” he slams the window closed. So loud… “Winters here are so coooold!”

“Was it warmer in Brazil?” _of course it is, it’s a tropical country,_ but Kenma asks anyways. Shouyou’s always excited to tell him more.

“A lot more!!!” Shouyou exclaims cheerfully before fully turning around and dashing towards Kenma. He stops right in front of him, the tip of his toes touching Kenma’s socked ones, beaming at him before dipping closer and kissing him briefly. He giggles afterwards, like a child who’s done something naughty, like he used to when they were teens and fresh out of the closet. Only then he wraps himself with the blanket. “Thanks, Kenma.”

“No problem…” 

Kenma was supposed to do a lot more that night. He has college work to do, respond to a bunch of emails, edit some newly recorded videos, and he left vague promises on twitter about streaming. That can wait. 

Nothing gets accomplished and that’s a good thing. Kenma spends the rest of his night cuddling with Shouyou under layers of blankets hearing him tell tales of his beach volleyball endeavors until they fall asleep on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading all the way through!! please consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment.  
> you can talk to me through [tumblr](http://kenmagoesblep.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/kenmagoesblep).


End file.
